


Noche de comienzos

by Artemis19



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Birthday Party, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Pearlnet, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4696583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis19/pseuds/Artemis19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(AU) Pearlnet. Pearl x Garnet. Perla, una universitaria de 20 años, comienza a enamorarse de una alumna de último año llamada Garnet de la cual sabe muy poco. Ella quiere conocer mejor a esa chica, sin embargo, su inseguridad y una cierta experiencia del pasado le impiden hacerlo. Durante una fiesta, Perla decide actuar y las cosas comienzan a tomar giros inesperados.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noche de comienzos

Finalmente había terminado.

Era sábado por la noche, y podía escuchar perfectamente todo el bullicio de los automóviles que transitaban por la avenida que estaba justo enfrente de mi departamento. Cerré los libros y cuadernos esparcidos en el escritorio y estiré mis brazos. Al fin había terminado la tarea. Mientras guardaba mis cosas en la mochila, el claxon de un auto comenzó a resonar fuertemente. Interminable contaminación auditiva en esta ciudad. Es entonces cuando me pregunto mentalmente: ¿Por qué demonios accedí a vivir aquí mi vida de estudiante universitaria?

Ah, ya recuerdo.

He estado aquí desde hace un año. Éste fue el departamento más asequible que mi amiga Amatista y yo pudimos encontrar al comenzar nuestra vida como universitarias. Decidimos vivir juntas ya que asistimos a la misma institución educativa y además coincidimos en que todo sería mucho más fácil si nos dividíamos los gastos.

Sí, esa había sido la razón.

Caminé hacia el viejo frigorífico de nuestro apartamento para tomar una botella de agua fría y me encontré con una lata de soda abierta y tirada que había cubierto la parte inferior del refrigerador con su pegajoso y desagradable contenido. Hice una mueca de disgusto y cogí la ahora vacía lata para tirarla en el bote de basura sin ocultar mi desagrado.

Bien, y ahora me pregunto, ¿por qué acepté vivir _precisamente_ con alguien como Amatista?

Siempre tan desorganizada, poco refinada, incivilizada, _salvaje..._

Suspiré y procedí a limpiar los restos de la bebida azucarada que cierta persona de cabello blanco había dejado. Conozco a esa chica desde que estábamos en la pubertad, pero ella no parecía haber madurado y tampoco mostraba indicios de que lo haría pronto. Por supuesto que me encargaría de reñirla por ser tan descuidada con los alimentos y las bebidas, pero no lo haría precisamente esta noche por una razón:

Hoy era el vigésimo aniversario de Amatista.

A mi compañera de apartamento le fascinaba desperdiciar su tiempo y dinero en fiestas banales y eventos de esa naturaleza. Yo la respeto, pero me gustaría que le dedicara el debido tiempo a sus estudios, especialmente después de todo lo que le ayudé a estudiar para lograr que la aceptaran en la universidad.

Supongo que en esta ocasión podía permitir que bailara hasta el amanecer. Después de todo, era su día especial.

Cerré la puerta del frigorífico distraídamente, mi mente absorta en una conversación que había tenido con Amatista esa misma mañana, después de haberla despertado con un pie de queso con motivo de su cumpleaños:

"—Haré una fiesta en casa de Jasper esta noche —había dicho Amatista tras darle un gran bocado a su trozo de pie―. Irán un montón de amigos de la universidad. Tienes que estar ahí, P.  
―Amatista, sabes lo que opino acerca de las fiestas ―repuse mientras rodaba mis ojos―. No las encuentro interesantes en absoluto.  
―Oh, pero _Garnet_ estará ahí. Estás loca por ella, ¿no? ―contraatacó la cumpleañera con una maliciosa sonrisa. Fruncí el ceño ante su selección de palabras. Al parecer esa mujer no pasaba ningún detalle por alto.  
―Ya te he dicho antes que no estoy loca por nadie; Garnet me parece estéticamente atractiva y es una buena amiga, eso es todo ―corregí con un dejo de orgullo en mi voz, pero la verdad es que esa chica _sí_ despertaba ciertas sensaciones en mí.

La primera vez que la vi fue en un pasillo de la universidad mientras ella pasaba junto a mí, su brazo moreno rozando con el mío y cautivando completamente mi atención. Días después descubrí que era una estudiante de último año, y Amatista, gracias a sus contactos, supo que su nombre era Garnet. Posteriormente, mi compañera de apartamento procedió a hablar con ella, tan extrovertida como siempre, y al poco tiempo se hicieron amigas; después de eso me la presentó y nos hicimos amigas también.  
―Claaaro, y por eso te le quedas viendo con la boca abierta en la escuela, además de que cada vez que te hablo de ella intentas cambiar de tema o me evades. Vamos Perla, ¿con quién crees que hablas? Te conozco mejor de lo que crees: ¡No pierdes nada con intentarlo, sabes que a ella también le gustan las chicas y podrías tener oportunidad! ―Amatista se sirvió otro trozo de pie de queso, y mi mirada se enfocó en ese pedazo recién cortado.

Quizá Amatista tenía razón: Garnet parecía algo intimidante al ser una chica muy alta y que andaba sola la mayoría del tiempo, pero cuando estaba acompañada era muy agradable. La verdad es que tenía muchas ganas de conocerla mejor e intentar acercarme a ella de otra manera, pero una cierta y agridulce experiencia no muy lejana me impedía dejarme llevar por esa creciente atracción hacia la joven.

Suspiré.

―No estoy segura de que sea lo mejor, Amatista. No quiero dejar que este sentimiento aflore, no me siento lista, no después de lo que pasó con… con Rose ―la última palabra me salió en un susurro, y pude percibir que Amatista desviaba la mirada. Rose fue mi primer gran amor, una egresada de mi misma universidad de la que me enamoré al verla en la biblioteca de la escuela y la cual fue mi inspiración durante mucho tiempo. A pesar de que nunca fuimos pareja, tuvimos una relación de ensueño, maravillosa y poderosa. Estar a su lado era simplemente maravilloso, y atesoraba cada momento que pasábamos juntas; un día me armé de valor para confesarle mis sentimientos, pero ella actuó más rápido y me confesó que cierto estudiante de música había cautivado su corazón y que la había invitado a irse de gira por el mundo con él, a lo cual ella había aceptado sin pensarlo dos veces, deseosa de vivir nuevas y emocionantes experiencias. Esa confesión destrozó mi corazón en ese preciso momento a pesar de que yo sabía que Rose, mi amor platónico, aquella mujer que se dejaba fascinar por cualquier cosa, aquella mujer que me había hecho sentir invencible y completa, era un alma libre que desde un principio me había dicho que esperaba con ansias el día en que pudiera comenzar a viajar para conocer el mundo, y por ende, no nos volveríamos a ver más.

Tras esas palabras asentí con la cabeza, me di la vuelta y me alejé a sollozar en silencio en el primer aislado rincón que encontré.

Semanas después, una vez que me sentí algo más tranquila, contacté a Rose para despedirme de ella antes de que partiera en su gira por el mundo. Ella me abrazó con esa maravillosa sonrisa que me hacía estremecer de emoción, ajena a los sentimientos encontrados que estaba desatando en mi interior, su gran cuerpo rodeando mi pequeña figura, y con esa voz que solía derretirme susurró en mi oído:  
―Perdóname, Perla. No quiero verte triste. Por favor, ve allá afuera y haz de tu vida una gran aventura. Eres joven y conocerás a muchas maravillosas personas. Gracias por los grandes momentos que me otorgaste. Te quiero ―y posteriormente, nuestros cuerpos se separaron y ella me tomó de los hombros mientras me miraba con una sonrisa ligeramente nostálgica―. Adiós, Perla.

Esa fue la última vez que la vi. Su figura desapareció de mi vista mientras se subía en una camioneta _Van_ con el que era su interés romántico y desaparecía por la carretera.  
Lloré en silencio una vez más. No le guardo rencor a nadie, ni siquiera al chico que logró conquistarla. Ya no. La figura de Rose Quartz sigue siendo una inspiración para mí, y comprendo que es una chica muy especial que, a diferencia de mí, no teme intentar nuevas cosas. Es por eso que estoy segura de que tendrá grandes experiencias en compañía de ese chico Greg, por el cual siempre mostró mucho interés. Con el tiempo he aprendido a estar feliz por ella.  
Eso sucedió hace seis meses, pero a pesar de eso, aún me cuesta seguir su consejo para disfrutar de mis experiencias e intentar conocer gente nueva. Mentiría si dijera que no extraño su presencia, su contacto y sus roces.

Es por eso que no quiero enamorarme...

...Pero Garnet había tenido un gran impacto en mí desde la primera vez que la vi, hace ya dos meses. Era bastante atractiva, misteriosa, siempre ocultando su mirada detrás de esos singulares lentes de sol. Nuestras charlas siempre eran cortas y banales; aún había tantas cosas que desconocía sobre ella, y mi curiosidad por esa mujer parecía insaciable.

Tengo que seguir adelante, dejar atrás ese amor no correspondido, vivir mi vida y disfrutarla. ¿Por qué no darme la oportunidad de conocer mejor a esta chica ahora que podía?

Nadie sabe lo que pasará después. El único momento que existe es el ahora.

Cuando regresé a la realidad, el pie de queso que había preparado ya era historia. Observé a Amatista, la cual estaba de pie junto a su cama colocándose unos _shorts_ de mezclilla. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, y pude distinguir un discreto brillo de preocupación en sus pupilas.  
―¿Estás bien, Perla? De repente te perdiste en tus pensamientos.  
―Perdón, Amatista. N-no era mi intención.  
―Hey, Perla… no tienes que ir a la fiesta si no quieres. Te traeré algo de tarta si es que sobra.  
Negué con la cabeza firmemente.  
―No será necesario. Asistiré a tu fiesta esta noche ―le dije. Amatista abrió los ojos como platos, evidentemente asombrada por mi respuesta.  
―Whoa, ¿en verdad?  
―Así es. Y en esta ocasión planeo acercarme a Garnet y mantener una conversación con ella que pueda durar más de tres minutos y que no tenga que ver con el clima o con alguna de nuestras materias ―agregué. Me felicité mentalmente porque al fin estaba dando un paso hacia adelante. Amatista parpadeó, perpleja, y posteriormente me dio una palmada en la espalda y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro.  
―¡Esa es la actitud, P, por fin admites que estás enamorada! ¡Déjamelo a mí, la conquistarás! Vamos, ¡tenemos que conseguirte un conjunto que deje a G boquiabierta! ―Amatista rio entre dientes de manera traviesa y yo me limité a suspirar.  
―Oh, espera ―agregué, y la risa de Amatista mitigó―: Iré a tu fiesta hasta que termine mi tarea. A diferencia de cierta chica de cabello blanco, la escuela _sí_ es una prioridad para mí.  
―Debes estar bromeando. Hoy es sábado, y en sábado _nadie_ debe hacer tareas –se quejó mi compañera de corta estatura.  
―Pues no, no lo estoy. Y sí, terminaré mis deberes precisamente _hoy._  
Amatista gruñó.  
―Bien, haz lo que quieras, pero más vale que te vea allí más tarde. Nada de arrepentimientos, ¿me oyes?, dejé la dirección de la casa de Jasper pegada en la puerta de la nevera. Me voy de aquí, tengo cosas de la fiesta que terminar ―y con esas palabras, la chica se subió el cierre de sus _shorts_ , tomó las llaves del auto y procedió a darme una palmada en el trasero, haciéndome gemir en el proceso.  
―¡Amatista! ―exclamé con cierto enfado mientras me cubría mis posaderas, y la otra se limitó a reír entre dientes.  
―¡Nos vemos en la noche! ―se despidió mi compañera de apartamento y desapareció por la puerta.

Iba a ser un largo día."

Agité la cabeza para despejar mi mente. Posteriormente, alcé mi muñeca para ver la hora en mi reloj: La fiesta de Amatista había comenzado hace media hora. Si me apuraba, no llegaría tan tarde.

Me dirigí a mi habitación y abrí mi armario; tomé una blusa rosa, unos pantalones ajustados de mezclilla, unos zapatos _flats_ y un cárdigan delgado color azul. Me puse un poco de maquillaje, nada extravagante, y peiné mi cabello rosado como más me gustaba: de punta y hacia atrás.  
Una vez satisfecha con mi apariencia, agarré mi bolso y regresé al frigorífico para tomar el trozo de papel con la dirección de la casa de Jasper. Busqué las llaves del auto que compartíamos Amatista y yo, pero gruñí por lo bajo al recordar que mi compañera se lo había llevado horas antes. Por la hora y por el día, decidí tomar un taxi.

Salí del departamento y esperé a que pasara un taxi. Una de las pocas ventajas de vivir frente a una avenida era que los taxis transitaban con frecuencia. En menos de tres minutos, un automóvil de transporte público pasó y alcé mi mano para llamar su atención. El auto se detuvo y me adentré en el asiento trasero. Saludé amablemente y después le di el papel con la dirección al conductor.

Durante el camino me dije a mí misma que disfrutaría del evento y de la noche. Después pensé en Garnet, e imaginé mil y un cosas que podrían pasar durante la fiesta.

...

Arribamos a mi destino más pronto de lo que creí. Le pagué al conductor la tarifa correspondiente y bajé del auto. Frente a mí estaba una casa de la cual salían luces de colores y la música resonaba con fuerza. Hice una mueca de disgusto, pensando en los pobres vecinos que tenían que soportar todo ese ruido, y después me recordé que tenía que disfrutar de la fiesta, tal y como le había dicho a Amatista.

Respiré hondo y toqué a la puerta.

Después de tres golpes, alguien abrió la puerta con fuerza. Una corpulenta y alta chica de cabello blanco, _jeans_ apretados, marcas en el rostro que parecían cicatrices y semblante duro me recibió. Casi podía ver el signo de interrogación plasmado en su cara. Era Jasper, amiga y compañera de licenciatura de Amatista, además de la dueña de la casa.  
Aclaré la garganta antes de hablar:  
―Buenas noches, Jasper. ¿Puedo pasar?  
― ¿Perla? ¿No eres tú la que vive con Amatista? ―me preguntó lentamente con un fuerte aliento a alcohol. Hice un gran esfuerzo para no voltearme y lamentar haber venido.  
―E-efectivamente ―respondí, intentando ser lo más cordial posible. Esto apenas había empezado y Jasper ya tenía varias copas encima―. Ahora, ¿me permitirías pasar?  
―Je, creí haber escuchado que no te gustaban las fiestas, niña ―continuó Jasper, ignorando nuevamente mi pregunta. Esto comenzaba a volverse desesperante. Hice una nota mental para tener una larga conversación con Amatista acerca de _ciertas_ chicas que consideraba amigas.  
―Así es, pero hoy es una fecha especial para Amatista, así que decidí venir ―intenté una vez más. La idea de regresar a casa se volvió repentinamente atractiva.  
― ¡Ah, por fin decides divertirte un poco! –Jasper pasó su gran brazo por mis hombros, agarrándome por sorpresa―. ¡Ya era hora!  
Y tras esas palabras, la chica me llevó con ella al interior de la casa y cerró la puerta con la pierna. Frente a mí estaban un montón de personas bailando, bebiendo, comiendo y conversando. Algunas caras me eran ligeramente familiares, otras no tanto. Busqué con la mirada a Amatista, deseosa de dejar a la anfitriona detrás, pero no la vi por ningún lado.  
―¡Perla, viniste! ―Parpadeé y miré a mi lado, y ahí estaba la persona que buscaba; no estaba totalmente sobria, un tirante de su blusa colgaba por su brazo de manera holgada y en su mano llevaba un vaso que contenía seguramente una repugnante bebida alcohólica. Jasper me liberó y me dio un empujón ―con mucha fuerza a mi parecer― para después perderse entre la multitud.  
―¿Amatista? ¡La fiesta comenzó apenas hace una hora, pero ya has tomado demasiado alcohol! ¿En qué estabas pensando? ―no pude evitar reñirla. Sé que era su cumpleaños y que me había dicho a mí misma que la dejaría hacer lo que quisiera hoy, pero mi costumbre fue más fuerte esta vez.  
No obstante, ella me miró despreocupadamente y agitó su mano libre en el aire de manera indiferente.  
―Nah, estoy bien, P, puedo aguantar esto y más ―Amatista calló de repente y me miró de arriba abajo, y no pude evitar fruncir el ceño ante su inspección―. ¿Qué es esa ropa? ¡Tenías que ponerte algo más atrevido!  
Mis mejillas comenzaron a hervir ante su comentario. Iba a refutar cuando de repente, a lo lejos y en una esquina detrás de ella, pude distinguir a la chica con la que deseaba charlar esa noche: Ahí estaba, de pie recargada sobre la pared mientras platicaba con un chico que llevaba grandes expansores. Volví a enfocarme en mi amiga y compañera, y me di cuenta de que seguía hablando.  
―…por eso debí haberte traído conmigo! ¡Pero preferiste quedarte a terminar tu tonta tarea cuando esta puede ser la noche de tu vida, nena! –decía Amatista. Intercalé mi mirada entre ella y Garnet, y entonces decidí que esta noche no sería Amatista la que me ayudaría a dar el siguiente paso:

Yo misma lo haría.

―Amatista ―la interrumpí, y sorpresivamente, la chica calló al escucharme hablar―, regresaré en un rato, ¿de acuerdo? Iré a hablar con, eh, Garnet. Te veré después.  
Ignoré la forma en que mi compañera comenzó a arquear sus cejas de manera continua, le acomodé el tirante de su blusa y me alejé de ahí para dirigirme finalmente hacia la alta mujer. Volteé para asegurarme de que Amatista no me seguía ni nada similar, pero para mi sorpresa, ella ya estaba haciendo competencias con Jasper para ver quién tomaba más. Suspiré y traté de enfocarme en mi objetivo actual: Acercarme a Garnet.

Mi confianza se fue debilitando al mismo ritmo en que me fui acercando a la morena mientras me abría paso entre la multitud. Esquivé la zona que habían ambientado como pista de baile para evitar posibles empujones o pisotones y continué mi camino. Mis manos comenzaron a sentirse húmedas, pero tenía que seguir adelante; tenía que llamar su atención y hablar con ella como algo más que una simple compañera de la universidad. Esperé junto a la mesa de bebidas y tomé un vaso limpio mientras miraba a Garnet de reojo, la cual seguía conversando con el chico de antes. Me serví un poco de soda, la bebida menos repulsiva que se encontraba en esa mesa, y coloqué un mechón de mi cabello detrás de la oreja mientras esperaba una oportunidad. En ese intervalo aproveché para observar mejor a la chica: Llevaba una blusa roja ombliguera con una estrella amarilla al centro, una chaqueta negra, unos pantalones a la cintura de mezclilla ajustados y unas botas negras estilo militar. Debo admitir que se veía bastante atractiva con ese conjunto: La forma en que sus pantalones contorneaban sus caderas y sus piernas, su postura llena de seguridad, los lentes de sol que usaba incluso dentro de la casa, su cabello afro, esa sensual piel oscura, y sobretodo esos labios…

…Esos voluptuosos labios que deseaba morder con todas mis fuerzas.

Me relamí la boca y traté de pensar en otra cosa. Tenía que concentrarme para esperar el momento adecuado.

Y llegó.

Como si el universo me hubiera escuchado en ese momento, el chico con el que Garnet estaba hablando se despidió de la susodicha y se alejó de ahí, dejando a la otra finalmente sola. Sonreí, me pasé una mano por el cabello y me acomodé mi cárdigan. Agarré con más fuerza el vaso entre mis manos y me puse en movimiento. Mientras me acercaba, Garnet cogió una botella de cristal de una cubitera que tenía al lado y la abrió para darle un sorbo. Pude sentir la gota de sudor que bajó por mi rostro y tragué saliva.

Me planté frente a Garnet, coloqué mi mano libre sobre mi cintura y me armé de valor para comenzar la conversación una vez que la chica alta frente a mí se percató de mi presencia:  
―Hola Garnet, ¿cómo te va? ―fueron mis primeras palabras. Bueno, supongo que fue un buen inicio. La susodicha me miró unos instantes, y después de eso se recargó en la pared detrás de ella.  
―Perla ―asintió a manera de saludo―. Me va bien, gracias.  
Esa fue su simple respuesta acompañada por un atractivo acento. Me recordé a mí misma que ella era una mujer de pocas palabras, y si quería respuestas debía hacer preguntas.  
Comencé a jugar con un mechón de mi cabello, tratando de parecer coqueta.  
―Me alegra verte esta noche aquí. ¿Está bien si me quedo aquí contigo a platicar un rato? ―pregunté con un tono discretamente sensual mientras mi mirada se dirigía a sus labios por un breve período de tiempo. Garnet se cruzó de brazos, impasible. Debo admitir que era muy difícil intentar imaginar qué era lo que estaba pasando por su mente.  
―No hay problema. ¿De qué quieres hablar? ―dijo ella, su voz lenta y baja a pesar de la música para bailar que resonaba a todo volumen en la residencia. Ante esa pregunta para la cual no estaba preparada, mi confianza y mi imagen de mujer sexy se fue por la borda; mi cara se deformó y se convirtió en un rostro que expresaba el horror que estaba sintiendo en ese momento; anteriormente solo habíamos hablado sobre la universidad, pero esta noche debía probar con nuevos temas de conversación, temas que no había pensado ni preparado.  
Parpadeé, nerviosa, y me di cuenta de que la mano que jugueteaba con mi cabello comenzaba a temblar. Garnet prosiguió con el habla al verme dudar―: ¿Algo en mente?  
Abrí mi boca para responder, pero la cerré inmediatamente para pensar bien mi respuesta.  
―N-nada en especial. Para ser franca, siempre me has parecido muy interesante, y cualquier tema estaría bien para mí ―expliqué mientras mi mano libre de bebidas frotaba mi brazo de manera nerviosa, y agregué―: Espero que eso no te moleste.  
Garnet negó con la cabeza y sonrió de manera casi imperceptible.  
―No me molesta ―La chica frente a mí tomó otro sorbo de su bebida.  
―¿En verdad? Entonces, ¿me permitirías conocerte mejor, más allá de los asuntos escolares y los pronósticos del tiempo? ―pregunté para asegurarme de que esto en verdad estaba sucediendo y que no era un sueño más.  
―Seguro, no veo por qué no ―me confirmó Garnet, y no pude evitar sonreír como la tonta enamorada que era mientras estrechaba mi vaso con ambas manos―. Yo también quería conocerte más, pero siempre pareces ocupada.

Recordé la forma abrupta en que solía terminar nuestras cortas conversaciones al no saber qué más decir y me sentí apenada. Sonreí de manera avergonzada.  
―L-lo lamento, no es la impresión que quiero dar; me pongo muy nerviosa cuando estoy contigo, y la mayoría del tiempo sinceramente no sé qué decir o cómo actuar a tu lado ―admití momentos después, y ella se limitó a observarme. Entonces, dejó la botella de su ahora vacía bebida ―la cual noté que era soda― y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.  
―Ya veo. No pasa nada ―Garnet se ajustó sus lentes y desvió la mirada hacia la zona que habían ambientado como pista de baile, y después volvió a mirarme con una media sonrisa―. Sé cómo puedes relajarte.  
Alcé una ceja, confundida.  
―¿Huh?  
―Sígueme ―me ordenó, y posteriormente me tomó de la mano. Al sentir su cálido y súbito contacto, ahogué un gemido de impresión y dejé que ella me guiara. Cuando pasamos por la mesa de bebidas, me quitó el vaso de mi otra mano y lo dejó en la mesa. Tras caminar entre el resto de los invitados llegamos a la pista de baile, e inmediatamente comprendí el significado de sus palabras anteriores.  
―Garnet, yo―  
―Sólo déjate llevar, Perla ―me interrumpió ella, y mis orejas enrojecieron con el sonido de su voz al pronunciar mi nombre. Como si estuviera hechizada, asentí con la cabeza y dejé que mis ojos observaran con sumo placer la forma de bailar de Garnet: Sus caderas meneándose al ritmo de la música, una sensual sonrisa iluminando su rostro, sus brazos encima de su cabeza que después bajaron lentamente por su cuerpo.

Yo estaba boquiabierta ante sus movimientos llenos de sensualidad.

―Vamos, Perla, no te quedes ahí de pie ―mencionó Garnet, y su voz me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Asentí nuevamente y traté de imitar sus pasos y guiarme por la música. Moví mis brazos libremente y dejé que mis piernas se dejaran llevar por la música. Cuando menos lo pensé, el baile ya era parte de mí, y vaya que lo estaba disfrutando.  
Garnet y yo bailamos por un rato, y nuestras miradas se cruzaron más de una vez durante la danza.

Después de un rato, Garnet disminuyó el ritmo, se detuvo y comenzó a alejarse de la pista sin una palabra. Yo la miré, ligeramente extrañada, y también dejé de bailar. En eso, ella me llamó con su dedo índice y yo la seguí sin pensarlo dos veces. Posteriormente, me tomó de la mano nuevamente y nos fuimos de la pista de baile.

Salimos de la casa de Jasper para que nuestros oídos descansaran un poco de la música a todo volumen.  
―Eso fue más divertido de lo que creí ―admití entre risas una vez que estábamos afuera, y Garnet liberó mi mano para después colocar su mano sobre la cintura―. Debería hacerlo más seguido.  
―Sí, y ya te ves más relajada ―respondió ella. Sonreí, conmovida porque le interesaba que _yo_ estuviera relajada.

Esta nueva faceta de Garnet era sin duda alguna encantadora.

―Gracias, en verdad ―le agradecí honestamente. Nos miramos en silencio por unos momentos, mi corazón palpitando a mil por hora.  
―Perla ―susurró ella después, y yo me acerqué más para escucharla mejor―. ¿Qué es lo que más deseas en este momento?

Eso fue realmente inesperado.

Pude sentir cómo mis mejillas se teñían de rojo.

―Conocerte mejor. Acercarme a ti, sentirte… ―cuando me di cuenta, las palabras comenzaron a brotar de mi boca sin detenerse― ...besarte.  
¿En verdad había dicho eso? Antes de que pudiera recapacitar, pude sentir cómo ella se acercaba un poco más a mí, una coqueta sonrisa abriéndose paso en su rostro. La adrenalina y el ambiente del momento solo ayudaron a impulsar mis deseos de acercarme más a la hermosa mujer morena que estaba frente a mí.  
―Entonces deberías hacerlo ―ronroneó ella, y colocó su frente sobre la mía. Reí tímidamente, y sin pensarlo entrecrucé mis manos con las de ella. Mis sentimientos habían tomado total control de la situación.

La sensación que recorría mi cuerpo al estar con esa persona especial era sencillamente maravillosa, y estaba dispuesta a compartirla con Garnet.

―Tienes razón, Garnet.  
Tras decir eso, la susodicha sonrió aún más y acercó sus carnosos labios a mi rostro. Imité sus acciones y, lentamente, nuestros labios se encontraron y comenzamos a besarnos con suma suavidad. Garnet era bastante gentil con sus movimientos, lo cual agradecí porque siempre disfrutaba de un lento pero firme comienzo. Nuestros labios danzaron juntos por unos momentos más, y después nos separamos. Sus manos seguían entrelazadas con las mías, y abrí los ojos para verla a través de sus lentes. Permanecimos así por unos instantes más, mis pulgares acariciando amablemente su mano.  
―He estado enamorada de ti desde hace dos meses ―confesé después de unos momentos, una vez que mi respiración se había normalizado y la adrenalina del momento comenzaba a disminuir―. Me cuesta trabajo creer que sientes lo mismo por mí.  
Garnet desvió ligeramente la mirada, pero sus manos nunca abandonaron las mías. Posteriormente, sus ojos a través de esos lentes se volvieron a enfocar en mí.  
―Escúchame bien, Perla ―susurró Garnet mientras acariciaba mi mejilla con su mano―. Te he observado desde la distancia. Eres mejor de lo que crees. Eres maravillosa. No lo olvides.  
Parpadeé, asombrada y ligeramente confundida al procesar sus palabras. ¿Ella también había estado observando desde lejos?  
―Te he estado mirando desde mucho antes de que te relacionaras con Rose Quartz ―continuó ella, y mi cuerpo se tensó al escuchar ese nombre. Sin embargo, no me extrañaba que Garnet lo supiera, pues yo solía pasar bastante tiempo al lado de la mujer de cabellera rosa en la escuela―. Sé que Rose se fue, sé que sentiste algo muy fuerte por ella y que aún te cuesta trabajo dejar atrás ese sentimiento, pues se nota en tu mirada nostálgica y perdida. Pero tienes que hacerlo, y lo sabes: Tienes que vivir tu vida, Perla.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando: Garnet se había fijado en mí mucho antes de conocer a Rose, e incluso conocía mi historia con ella, pero yo no lo sabía. Ni siquiera sabía que Garnet existía para entonces.

Pero ahí estaba ella, contemplándome.

―Sí, pero no es tan fácil como decirlo ―refuté mientras desviaba la mirada. Mis ojos comenzaban a humedecerse.  
―Lo sé. Es por eso que quiero ayudarte ―mis ojos se reencontraron con los de Garnet, a pesar de que en la oscuridad de la noche era muy difícil verlos bien―. No soy Rose, ni nunca lo seré, pero quiero estar ahí para ti como Garnet.  
Tras esas palabras, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar.  
―Garnet… ―inhalé hondo, tratando de contener mis lágrimas―. ¿Estás segura de eso?  
―Como nunca lo he estado ―fue su rápida y firme respuesta.

No necesitaba más.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, rodeé fuertemente el cuello de Garnet con mis brazos y me aferré a ella como si no quisiera dejarla ir nunca más. Ella me correspondió con la misma fuerza y sus brazos cubrieron mi cuerpo. Enterré mi rostro en su cabello afro y esta vez dejé que mis lágrimas salieran. Ella me consolaba de vez en cuando con suaves palabras mientras sus manos acariciaban mi pequeña espalda.  
―Gracias… ―dije entre sollozos―. Muchas gracias, Garnet…

Sus brazos me rodearon con más fuerza como respuesta.

Después de un rato, y una vez que estuve más tranquila, nos sentamos en la banqueta bajo la luz de la lámpara de la calle más cercana. Nuestros cuerpos se rozaban y nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas. Yo tenía mi cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de Garnet.  
Tras charlar un rato, Garnet me confesó que se había fijado en mí hace más de un año, cuando solía ir a la biblioteca de la universidad solo por diversión, poco antes de conocer a Rose y entrar a la universidad. Después me dijo que ella había conocido a Rose personalmente y es por eso que sabía que se había ido de la ciudad, y aunque nunca habían sido amigas cercanas, la chica de cabello rosa le había hablado sobre mí. Nunca intentó acercarse a mí más de la cuenta porque sabía que lo que yo sentía por Rose era muy fuerte, y de cierta manera ese pensamiento la hacía sentir celos. Sonreí ante la simple idea de ver a Garnet celosa.  
―No esperaba verte aquí esta noche ―me estaba diciendo Garnet en ese momento, y regresé a la realidad―. Amatista había dicho que lo más probable era que no vendrías porque odiabas las fiestas, pero ahí estabas, con una cara extraña frente a mí.  
Me sonrojé al recordar mi intento de parecer _sexy_ , pero dejé que la chica de mi lado continuara.  
―Eres cautivante, Perla ―me susurró Garnet de repente, y acompañó su frase con un suave beso en la cabeza―. Puedo entender sin problemas que Rose haya caído ante tus encantos; lo mismo me pasó a mí.  
Reí suavemente ante su comentario y me sonrojé. Aún parecía tan surreal que Garnet sintiera lo mismo por mí, y mucho antes de que nos conociéramos formalmente. Alcé la cabeza para verla a los ojos.  
―Bueno, pero esta historia ya no habla sobre Rose. Ahora seremos solo tú y yo, Garnet ―dije, y tras unos segundos, una amplia sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la morena.  
―Tienes razón. Hagamos esta experiencia algo inolvidable ―murmuró ella, y colocó un dedo debajo de mi barbilla para atraer mi rostro hacia el de ella. Me dejé llevar y sonreí.  
―Me encantaría que así fuera. Gracias por esta noche tan maravillosa, Garnet ―agregué, y su sonrisa se alargó.  
―No, Perla. Gracias a ti, por acercarte a mí hoy ―Y después de eso, me besó. Me besó con dulzura, con pasión, con suavidad, todo al mismo tiempo. Suspiré entre sus labios, y nuestros cuerpos se acercaron más en busca de contacto.

De todas las posibilidades que me imaginé para esta noche, jamás creí que terminaríamos de esta manera.

Pero no podía estar más feliz y satisfecha.

Rose ya era una historia pasada de mi vida. Claro que había sido alguien importante para mí, y como dije antes, la seguiría admirando, pero ahora mi corazón solo tenía espacio para una persona: Aquella que había esperado pacientemente por mí, aquella que había estado ahí incluso cuando yo no lo sabía:

Garnet.

...

A la mañana siguiente, desperté con singular alegría y preparé un té. Abrí suavemente la habitación de Amatista y la miré durmiendo profundamente en su cama. Entré, recogí su ropa sucia de días pasados y me la llevé para lavarla más tarde. Antes de salir le dije gracias en silencio, sonreí y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Me serví té en mi taza favorita y me senté en el comedor a disfrutarlo. Miré la hora: Eran las 10:26 A.M.; para una persona matutina como yo, eso ya era tarde. Sin embargo, me encogí de hombros y lo dejé pasar. Había valido la pena desvelarse ayer en la fiesta de Amatista a pesar del ruido, el olor y la cantidad exagerada de gente que había asistido. Había valido la pena porque por fin había logrado acercarme más a Garnet y estábamos por comenzar algo nuevo.

Después de unos instantes de reflexión, escuché que mi teléfono celular había sonado. Fui hacia la cocina, donde lo había dejado cargando, y lo cogí. Lo encendí y me encontré con un nuevo mensaje de texto:

_"De: Garnet_

_Vamos a cenar hoy, yo invito. Es una cita."_

Una enorme sonrisa de adolescente enamorada apareció en mi rostro. Tomé el último sorbo de mi té y tecleé rápidamente en mi teléfono móvil:

_"Para: Garnet_

_¡Claro! Será todo un placer."_

Presioné el botón de "enviar" y me llevé el teléfono conmigo de regreso al comedor; la sonrisa no desapareció de mi rostro en todo el día, y cuando Amatista por fin despertó, un par de horas después, corrí a abrazarla a pesar de que se quejaba y decía que le dolía la cabeza.  
―Es oficial: Tengo una cita ―le susurré a mi amiga y compañera, y ella abrió los ojos como platos y después alzó sus pulgares a manera de aprobación con singular alegría; Al parecer, ella había tenido más fe en mí que nadie más.

Y a partir de ese instante, comencé a vivir una bella historia al lado de Garnet.

No me arrepiento de nada, y mucho menos de haber asistido a esa ruidosa fiesta de cumpleaños.

La vida da muchos giros, y la mayoría de ellos son inesperados, pero al final del camino siempre encontraremos nuevas y maravillosas experiencias aguardándonos.

...

¿Verdad, Garnet?

...

**Author's Note:**

> No sé si lo notaron, pero este one-shot de Pearlnet está inspirado ligeramente en el cameo que hicieron Perla y Garnet en el cómic de Batgirl. 
> 
> Sí, me gusta escribir con un enfoque en Perla, es realmente divertido! Pero me gustaría probar algo diferente después :P  
> ¡Espero les haya gustado! Esta historia es un one-shot, por lo tanto no tiene continuación. No me pude decidir en las licenciaturas de las chicas, por eso no profundicé esa parte.
> 
> Me gustaría saber lo que piensan acerca de este fanfic a través de sus reviews, se los agradecería mucho.  
> Gracias a todos por su paciencia y nos vemos próximamente en otras historias Pearlnet! (Sí, aún hay inspiración, yay~)
> 
> Artemis19


End file.
